


【圭凉/凉圭】深海

by jihongci0401



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihongci0401/pseuds/jihongci0401
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	【圭凉/凉圭】深海

山田凉介最近觉得有些疲惫，大概就是每隔一段时间就会有的低潮期，不是事业上的，而是感情方面的，疲于奔波各种活动的同时，在一场又一场忙碌的间隙，他不禁会想“我自己这样是在干什么啊。”

山田凉介掏出手机，戳了几下屏幕，待机画面上的是夕阳时的海滩，碧蓝色的海水卷着糯白的浪花冲刷在沙滩上，夕阳洒在远处接近褐色的水面上，显得尤为平静祥和。  
那是他上次和圭人一起去海边的时候，用对方的手机拍下的画面，之后捏着他的脸让他给自己传来的，就那么设成了待机画面。

‘啊，真糟糕，又开始想他。’大概已经有三天没去主动联络对方了，山田把手机扣在桌上这么想。  
GPS也不能用了，连看他在哪猜猜他在做什么的乐趣也消失了，虽然圭人还是经常给他发短信，还附赠一些随手拍得乱七八糟的图片，惹得山田总是会笑出来，不过每次看到的时候也早就过了回复的时机，为了不让对方发觉自己工作到这么晚，他也没有怎么回复过，但是果然，好想对对方撒娇。

其实之前山田都没有考虑过，和他变成所谓这种“恋人”关系之后，到底想从圭人身上得到什么，大概是被“想要把他留在身边”这种占有欲冲昏了头，却没想过之后要如何往下走。  
‘好麻烦……’他抓了抓头发，觉得自己真的不适合思考这种复杂的事，但这种解不开结的感觉却束缚着自己，他忽然变得有些不太敢去找对方，如果像平常那样，用原本的山田凉介去和圭人接触，那么自己这种小女生般的不安一定也会显露无疑。  
“啊……真是羞死人了。”会这么想一定是太累了，山田决定放弃思考，准备一会儿回家好好泡澡休息一下。

手机铃声把他从纠结的朦胧感之中拉回现实，那人也从脑海中被抽离出来。  
“嗯？”  
“喂？山酱……”  
“嗯。”  
“那个……一会儿我可以过去吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“啊……怎么说呢，稍微有点……想你。”  
“嗯，我大概还有20分钟到家。”  
“好。”  
挂断电话后的山田凉介忽然很感慨，这人的的确确就是自己喜欢的类型，这种会害羞着但是也会老实说出自己真实想法的样子也可爱极了。

山田回到家的时候圭人已经在门口等他了，虽然已经天色昏暗，他却还是从远处就看见了他，他站的位置、去拿手机的方式、甚至不经意间的小动作，意识到时自己已经全部记在了心里。  
他抬头的时候总是会皱眉，然后看到自己时便会不自觉的笑着，眼睛亮亮的，让人忍不住也露出笑颜。

之前也会注意圭人拍照的时候总是不太会笑，思考着这一点的时候去看他，两人对上视线后圭人总会笑出来，是那种不能被拍到的害羞的表情，后来山田凉介才意识到，原来这种表情只有他能看得到。

每次看到他的时候便会再一次意识到“这个人的确爱着我。”并对此深信不疑，同时也像是在告诉自己，“我也同样的爱着对方”一般，确认着彼此的心意。  
所以山田便没有去重复那些所谓的“爱的告白”，毕竟这种事不是一看就明白了吗？

圭人跟着他进屋，山田便主动去牵他的手，圭人犹豫了一下，稍微在脖子上捂了捂才把手伸了过去。  
虽然已经是春天了，气温却依旧只是缓慢的回升，果然车里开了暖风会比较暖和，而对比之下圭人的手指是冰凉的。  
山田猜测之前打电话的时候圭人就已经在附近等他了，也明白他是怕自己手太凉才没有主动去碰他，在一起之后他这些温柔的过分的小习惯也没有改变，即便是山田会装作生气的样子说不用这样在意他，圭人也只是笑嘻嘻的说已经习惯了改不掉了。  
山田一直不太清楚这种先考虑对方的处事方式他是从哪里学来的，明明是很辛苦才做到的事，他却像呼吸一样习以为常。  
把全世界的温柔都集中于此，大概就是这样了吧。

山田其实相当喜欢牵手，触着对方的手指，然后两人默契的十指相扣，他曾经在看少女漫画的时候对此心动到不行，却没有想过如今自己会和另一个人做这种事，而且还完成的如此自然。  
山田将对方抵在门上去吻他，圭人便拥着他，彼此贴近后才能感觉到对方的心脏“咚咚”的跳着，两人私下里见面都会这样，像是打招呼一般的行为，每一次却仍旧会心跳个不停。

“你吃过了吗？”山田拍拍圭人的胳膊，然后从他怀里钻出来，一边脱着围巾一边问他。  
“嗯，在家里吃的。”  
“嗯……好吧。”他拉着圭人把他按到沙发上坐好，指了指遥控器，圭人便乖乖的打开电视，然后挪了挪留出山田的位置出来，此时的山田正在从冰箱里挖出一勺又一勺的冰淇淋，想着‘既然两个人的话就要多吃一点’的放任自己。

之后两个人便一起坐着看电视，山田理所应当的坐在了自己的专座——圭人怀里。手里捧着碗吃冰淇淋，偶尔会挖一小勺给身后搂着他并且在玩他头发的圭人一口，圭人便会把下巴放在他肩膀上张嘴吞掉勺子前段，还胡闹着不松口，非要山田回手拍拍他的头才会放开。

这人好像非常喜欢自己的头发，一有机会就摸个不停，山田抱怨的时候圭人就可怜巴巴的看他说他想摸好多年了，以前只敢偷偷碰，或者在给他洗头发的时候摸一摸，现在好不容易可以光明正大的碰了，根本不想松手。  
吐槽他“你在说些什么啊”的同时，山田自己先红了耳根，转过身去不理对方，圭人便撒娇似的搂紧他，蹭蹭他的脸。原本冷着脸的山田就绷不住笑了起来，去捏他的鼻子作为惩罚。 

每当这种时候，他就会觉得，自己是如此喜爱这个人，同时对方也有多么的宠溺自己。  
幸福的快要融化了，就像是碗底被气温催融的冰淇淋。  
山田用小勺戳着它发呆，沾在勺子上已经融化的冰淇淋便溅出来洒在了他手上。  
圭人见状去拉山田的手，在他还没反应过来的时候就已经把对方的手指含在了口中。  
山田转过身去瞪他，满脸都是“你这家伙在搞什么啊，到底是有多想吃啊！”  
圭人便眨着眼看他，然后握住他的手凑近吻上了对方的唇，搂着对方的腰进一步探舌进去，直到每一寸口腔都不放过的吮吸了一遍才放开他。  
他看着他的眼睛开心的说：“山酱味道的冰淇淋，超喜欢。”  
山田有些无语。  
‘自己已经根本治不了这个人了’山田这么想着。  
山田凉介认真的反思了一下自己，这不是已经被吃的死死的了吗？所以圭人到底是在什么时候学会这种反击方式的，又或者说自己是从什么时候开始接受这种方式的？  
毕竟这种方法，他是真的很受用。

随后圭人先去洗澡放水，浴室变得温暖之后再叫山田进去洗，圭人会在外面准备好他的睡衣还有小零食。  
今天的零嘴是一袋焦糖爆米花。  
山田出来之后习惯性的拿起睡衣穿，在他穿衣服的时候圭人起身去调吹风机的温度，山田会在被吹干头发的时候因为无聊去捏圭人腿上的肉玩，爆米花这时候便发挥了作用，山田还没吃完没空折腾圭人的时候，他已经把他的头发吹的差不多了。  
冈本圭人的小聪明大概都用在了这种地方吧。

差不多也到了该睡觉的时间，山田便拍拍圭人的腿，他就乖乖的站起来，却粘着山田不松手，两个人挤在一起去洗漱，直到山田打开柜子，圭人才伸手把自己的洗漱用品拿出来在他身边安静的洗脸刷牙。  
还呲着牙给他看表示自己刷干净了，山田看着他，也笑着做同样的事，最后两人笑个不停，互相扶着肩膀才走回卧室。

因为山田喜欢睡在里面，圭人便先把手机调好放在一边的桌子上，去铺好床揉松枕头，山田一进被窝圭人就马上躺到他身边自己的位置上，靠近腰搭手上去，把对方圈进自己怀里。  
山田凉介感受到后方恋人的心跳、隔着薄睡衣传来的温度、听到他平稳的呼吸声，即便是从前觉得怕的要命的暗下来的房间，他也觉得无比安心。

第二天起床的时候旁边已经空了，自己身上的被子却掖得很好，他稍微觉得有些不习惯，洗漱完毕之后准备去拿早餐的时候，才看见圭人留在桌上的便条嘱咐他好好吃饭，因为计算过所以温度正好的牛奶还有用草莓果酱画在面包片上的心和笑脸。  
“真有那家伙的风格啊。”  
随后手机就响了。  
是圭人发来的信息：  
“早呀~我猜你已经起来了，如何？我的杰作？虽然不能和你一起醒来，但是山酱可爱的睡脸我已经好好的记在脑袋里了。”  
山田咬了一口烤的酥脆的面包片，抬手回了一句“笨蛋。”

接下来的几天也是这样，圭人会在工作结束之后去他家留宿，偶尔也会有他回来早的情况，所以山田便让他先开门进去。  
其实之前因为自己不好好吃饭，有次圭人来的时候发现他低血糖倒在家里，给他吓得要命，就差把他推进抢救室了，所以为了以防万一，圭人手里就有了他家的钥匙，虽然圭人基本没有用过它就是了。

所以山田又重复了一遍这个要求。  
“外面很冷的啊”，山田拉着对方的手，圭人还是有点犹豫，他便看着他说：“和之前不一样，你现在是我男朋友对吧？”  
圭人有些不好意思的点头。  
“所以啊，又有什么关系，我允许了的。”  
圭人感动到不行，搂着他都快哭出来了，山田便笑着去推他说：“你头发弄得我好痒。”  
圭人就故意用头发去蹭了两下对方的脖子才放开手。  
两人就像是普通的小情侣一样展开了同居生活。

这天工作结束的早些，山田回家看到被圭人塞满的冰箱，随意的挑出了几样决定做几道菜出来，一忙活就到了傍晚，然而圭人还没有回来。  
山田凉介本来觉得自己不会是个这么容易嫉妒的人，却拿着手机每隔五分钟就会看一眼，焦躁不安。

到了晚上，他看了一眼表，似乎是有点堵气，直接把手机电源关掉起身去收拾餐桌，觉得已经没有了胃口，简单洗漱过后就钻进了被窝。  
圭人虽然说会来打扰一阵，却没有说这个期限是多久，也没有明确说过就这样开始同居，更没有做点别的，这么想的山田忽然有些失落，现在的生活就像是自己糟糕的一厢情愿。  
他扯了扯被角，被单和枕套是圭人白天换过的，有柔顺剂的味道，‘大概是前几天两个人一起逛超市买的那个吧’，他恍惚的想着，发现自己似乎不管是想什么话题都会想到对方。  
‘真糟糕啊’他蹭了蹭旁边那个枕头，强迫自己放弃思考进入深眠。 

冈本圭人是半夜才回来的，他在晚些时候打过电话回来，打不通，他猜山田已经睡了。虽然也想过直接回自己家去，却习惯性的走到了山田家的门口。  
屋里的灯都关着，他轻手轻脚的洗漱完毕也钻进被窝，山田还留了他的位置。他把卧室的灯关暗又为对方掖了掖被角，为了不吵醒对方隔了一段距离才睡下。

深夜，山田凉介睡得有点不踏实，他做了个梦，梦见自己坠入深海，来自漆黑无边的海水的压迫，还有寒冷入股的感觉，像是被死亡深深地扼住了喉咙一般无法呼吸。  
他拼命地挣扎，就在觉得自己快要不行的时候，有双手，坚实有力，似乎永远不会动摇那般的抓住了他的手，他猛然醒来，那是圭人的手，“果然”。  
他觉得之前似乎有过这样的场景，挣扎到最后，自己大汗淋漓的醒来，在黑暗的环境中发现自己是一个人的那种绝望感，是不亚于窒息的痛苦。

“怎么了？做噩梦了吗？”圭人将他搂在怀里，顺着他的背。  
山田忽然心下一动，然后转过身扣着他的下巴覆唇吻了上去。  
同样的环境下，只有对方是真实的，他抓着他的肩膀，他说：“圭人，救救我。”  
圭人便侧着脸吻着他的手心，他说：“那我以后就只做你的Superman，不论在哪，我都会赶过来救你。”  
本以为对方会笑着吐槽他这是什么鬼形容，他却哭了出来，硬是挤出来一个笑容：“你可是答应我了哦。”  
圭人一瞬间有点慌，他不知道对方梦到了什么，却明白这段看似玩笑的言语是认真的。

‘只有这个人，会这样陪在我身边，所以……好想占有他。’山田凉介看着对方，渐渐适应了黑暗的眼睛可以看清对方的表情，脑海里却只剩下这样的念头。

他起身跨步压在了圭人身上，他去摸对方的脸，付下身去问他：“圭人，你是我的对吧。”说出来却是一句肯定句，圭人抬手捧着他的脸吻了上去，磨蹭着他的嘴唇再一次的肯定了这个答案。

凉圭  
山田凉介手摸进圭人的睡衣：“所以，是可以的吧？”  
圭人迟疑了一下，抬手解开了唯一一颗被他扣上的纽扣，用膝盖顶了顶山田已经有点勃起的家伙说着：“可以哟，如果是你的话。”  
他的声音很软又赋有诱惑性，一字一句敲在他心上。  
山田凉介觉得自己大概是疯了，但是他能想到的“占有”的方法便只有这个，想要这个人，他的全部都想要。

山田凉介脱掉了自己的睡衣，出过汗的肌肤暴露在空气中有些凉丝丝的感觉，紧接着他就像是本能一般贴身下去，去索取更温暖的躯体，他去扯圭人的睡裤，圭人便配合的抬腰让对方拖拽着它到脚踝处，随后自己用脚跟蹭着把它脱下。  
他主动向他索吻，他忍不住去咬他的唇，去侵略对方的口腔品尝他的味道。  
可能是因为有些痛，圭人皱着眉哼出了声，山田便一边勾着对方的舌一边伸手去抚慰他的欲望。  
圭人已经勃起了，没揉几下也硬的不行，山田起身去开抽屉，胡乱的拆了盒子抽出两片安全套，动作的时候圭人也支起半身去吻他的胸口，用唇蹭着他的小腹。  
山田去摸对方的脖子，已经燃起的温度让他兴奋到不行，圭人也没有问他什么时候买了这种东西，很自然的接过来撕开包装给自己套上，又为对方套上套子，他用的嘴。  
山田有些崩溃，小声吐槽他怎么这么熟练啊，圭人便抬头看他，一脸“因为（这个）我常为你做啊”的表情。山田去捂对方的嘴，怕他真的说出来自己就要不行了。  
圭人去轻咬他的手指，用唾液将他的手指润湿，又摸出瓶子挤了些润滑剂在自己下身，用手拉着对方的手腕引导他向下方探去。

圭人之前从来没试过这种感觉，给人别做和自己感受完全不同，他原来不知道有异物侵入和会有黏滑的液体往外流是这样的羞耻而色情。  
山田挤入两指的同时偏头去咬圭人的脖颈，那是他的敏感带，每次去触碰他都会发出好听的声音，紧张的吞口水的时候，他便去舔他活动的喉结。  
他动着手指，压低声音咬着圭人耳边的发问：“圭人，我能进去吗。”  
“等……”圭人撤出身然后转了过去对着他，只用大腿支着下半身又有点艰难的转过头示意。

‘不得不说，这个人有的时候真是太糟糕了，但是我喜欢。’  
山田用膝盖抵着他的小腿，迫使他把腿分得更开一点，又淋了些润滑液才扶着对方的腰挤了进去，圭人紧张的绷了绷身子，液体顺着结合的缝隙流出来，他去顺对方的背。  
“不是不行吧？”他稍微退出来一点又顶进去，恰到好处的挤压感和稍高的体温，充满了占有和被接受的感觉。  
像是本能一般，他知道如何去取悦对方的身体，去抚摸他的后背，揉过的肌肤泛起好看的粉红色，他稍缓的顶着腰，等待对方习惯自己的出入才顶进了最深处抽送了起来。

空气中弥漫着对方的味道，充斥着动情的喘息声和滋滋的水声。  
他去摸对方的大腿，他说“圭人，我想看你的脸。”  
‘你会有怎样的表情，只有我能看到的脸，我全部都想要。’  
山田将自己的欲望抽了出来，性器撞在小腹上弹了两下。他伸手去拉圭人的手臂，调整好姿势后又插了进去。  
像是为了掩饰一般，圭人勾着对方的脖子凑近了去吻他。  
他看见了他瞳孔中映射出来的自己的轮廓，他有些失焦的眼眸因充满了情欲的味道而性感的要命。

山田扣着圭人的腰不停的顶着他的内壁，圭人便放开一只手，随着对方的节奏往下探去抚弄着自己的性器，享受和恋人交合的快感，几乎是同时，他们彼此咬着对方的唇射了出来。

圭凉  
然而山田凉介并不能满足于这个吻，起身时他的表情已经出卖了他。  
看着这样的他，圭人忍不住拉着对方的肩膀又吻了回去，山田扯着他的睡衣，两人互相配合着褪去衣物变成赤裸相对的状态。  
山田比哪次都要情绪高涨，坐在圭人的大腿上用自己的性器去摩蹭对方的这部分，肌肤滚烫得仿佛要烧起来。

圭人用手掌去摩擦他的大腿，因为在床上主动的山田凉介太过诱人，他都怀疑自己还能不能坚持到进入的时候。  
山田将对方压在身下，一边盯着圭人一边伸手去抚慰圭人的欲望，深陷情欲的脸上还带着泪痕，看的圭人准备去摸润滑液的手都停了下来。  
就是这个慌神的空隙，山田直接跨在圭人身两侧，用手抓着圭人高昂的性器去蹭自己的穴口。  
月光洒在他泛白的肌肤上，他肩膀上肌肉的线条还有对比之下显得纤细的腰身，他的躯体被融合而成的灰黑色的剪影。  
就像是在玷污什么神圣的东西，冈本圭人内心充满了罪恶感，却根本停不下来，简直快被眼前这个人折磨疯了。

他直接放弃了润滑剂，手臂从他下方穿过一使劲把人拖起来，又勾住他的胯骨，直接从他下面抽身出来凑近含住了他的那根，用另一只手去揉捏他的精囊。  
山田闷哼出声，忍不住用手扶着他的肩膀在他口腔中抽送起来。前段溢出的液体混合着唾液从圭人活动着的唇边流了下来。  
圭人用手指缠着黏滑的液体探入他的后穴，里面一抽一抽的跳着似乎是在期待的他的到来。

随着圭人的动作山田的腿渐渐有些撑不住，不停的向下滑。圭人便拖着他的腰让他躺下，把他的东西吐出来去撕安全套的包装再给自己戴上。  
山田从身后扯着他的小臂把自己拉起来。  
“别让我等啊”，他用着黏腻又性感的声线蛊惑着对方，顺势把他压在了身下，扶着圭人的胸口扭动着身躯，妄想把对方的欲望吞进去。

‘不是被拥抱，而是主动去迎接对方的话，这份让自己深陷恐惧的寂寞也一定会被填满’的确，在吞入对方的过程中，身心都感受到前所未有的满足。  
因为安全套自带了些润滑剂，进入的过程没有那么干涩困难。  
他的肉壁像是吸着自己一般，圭人觉得自己忍耐度的极限又有了新的突破，自己的肉刃进到最深处的时候，山田忍不住叫出了声，却没有丝毫打算掩饰的意思。  
稍微适应了一点之后山田便按耐不住，用膝盖撑着身体不得要领的晃动着自己的腰肢。

冈本圭人觉得再这样下去自己真是要被逼疯了，伸手扣着山田的肩膀把他压了下去，按住他的腰就开始抽送起来。  
交合处的温度和浑身发热到控制不住自己的感觉是如此让人兴奋，不管是被挑起的性欲也好，强烈到想要吞噬对方的占有欲也好，耳边充斥的肉体碰撞的声音也好，都在证明此时此刻的身体纠缠才是现实。

‘这个在和自己做爱的男人，他的眼中只有自己，他的声音，他的身体甚至他的灵魂，都是自己的所有物，只属于自己。’  
身心都被满足的瞬间眼泪竟然又溢了出来，顺着脸颊滑落消失到耳后。  
山田不同以往的不住的张口呻吟着，圭人去吻他的脸，嘴唇触到了他的眼泪，他慌张的停下来去问他是不是觉得痛。  
圭人涨到不行的性器就在自己体内，却没有去摩擦舒服的地方，对方的温柔在这种地方简直是一种折磨。  
他拉着他的脖子贴上去咬对方的肩头，他说：“我想要你”。

‘听了这种话谁还忍得住啊！’冈本圭人的内心十分崩溃，山田的的腿勾着自己的背，这种姿势让自己的东西在对方体内的角度非常糟糕。  
圭人忍不住不停向上顶着胯，山田便扬起头舒服的叫出声，圭人去舔咬他的脖颈，在快感的折磨下山田夹紧了他射了出来，圭人也顶到深处到达了高潮，山田的性器抽搐着把精液洒在两人的胸口上。  
山田搂着他的背，圭人低头去吻他的发，他才回答他说：“我只属于你”。

看，其实相爱不是很简单吗？  
‘自己爱上的人，会如此热烈的回应自己’  
即便被名为欲望的怪物吞噬，对方也如此重要的存在。  
因为他才是罪恶的源头。 

那天山田凉介无意间去看了一组以《深海》为题的展览。  
艺术家们用手工制品、绘画、摄影去表达对未知世界的憧憬或是畏惧。  
没有眼睛的怪物、长着巨大尾鳍的鱼、总共有三排牙齿的海星，那些奇形怪状的并不知道能不能称之为“生物”的幻想，来自人们最原始的恐惧。  
据说生命是从海洋中孕育的，那人类究竟是经过了多少的衍变才会变成现在这般样貌呢？

他忽然发现，或许自己对他的爱就像是这深海一般沉重，连自己都要透不过气来。当他为对方套上那枚素戒的时候就已经意识到了，但自己却停不下来。  
他想圭人也意识到了这点，却没有任何抵触的接受了他。  
他对他的爱也像这海水一样，像是会包容万物一般，永远会等待着他接纳他，是温柔的被阳光晒暖成橘色的海。  
那么，如果不是自己呢？

在“如果不是我的话”和“他只能属于我”的矛盾中，山田变得无法思考。  
爱情让人变得胆怯又不安的时候，要如何是好？

从会场出来之后山田依旧有些压抑，他想要冷静一下，漫无目的的在街道上游荡。手机毫无征兆的响起，他知道那是圭人，所以故意迟了几秒才接起来。  
“喂？”  
“啊……嗯。”  
“怎么？”  
“那个，你现在在哪？还是说……和谁在一起吗？”  
“哦……”，山田看着过往匆匆的行人，然后忍着笑装作冷淡的说：“和（不是你的）别人。”  
“嗯……”，他犹豫了一下然后开口：“山酱，我想了一下，其他的我都无所谓，如果别人想要的话我送给他也行，大体上呢，但是……只有你不行。”  
山田轻笑，“你在说什么啊”，然后他笑着抬头，他便看见了他。  
他停住脚，穿梭着的人群逐渐变得模糊成线影，只有他，只有看着自己的他是真实的。  
然后他举起了手机。  
他也把手机贴近耳旁。  
“我可以对全世界温柔，但是只有对你的温柔是特别的”，他这样说。  
他看着他，忽然发现即便是隔了那么远的距离，自己依旧能看到他的表情，只有看着自己会露出的认真的深情。  
然后他说：“我爱你哦，凉介。”  
他几乎是带着哭腔回他那句“笨蛋”的时候，已经被圭人搂在了怀里，两人小跑着躲进无人的角落。  
‘别对我这么温柔啊，那这样在烦恼的自己，岂不才是那个笨蛋了。’  
泪水在眼眶中打转的时候，他仰头吻上了他的唇，是温柔到能融化所有不安的程度。  
“果然”。

后来中岛裕翔曾经因为好奇去问过山田凉介，为什么那个人是冈本圭人。  
他勾了勾嘴角说：“因为他可能是世界上唯一一个，发自内心的对我付出会不记回报，让我能渐渐被他吸引，又深深爱上的人，并且，我越去爱他，这份爱的程度越比不过他爱我，这点更像是永远的竞争，不是吗？”  
而中岛裕翔第一次露出了“真是输给你了”的表情。


End file.
